M'gann's Judgment
by MovieVillain
Summary: She didn't expected the same man who bought judgment to Stu Shepard to bring judgment on her.


Miss Martian is seen inside a hotel located in New York City looking for Beast Boy. In fact, he was kidnapped at the time. After searching through the hallways, she found the room where he was being held hostage. It only took for a sign outside a door of a single hotel room to find him. She went inside to discover a bedroom and closet door roped together.

She walks in curiously, only for a man with thick glasses and a long, tan coat to appear behind her holding a pistol on his hand.

"Don't even try to rescue him," the man said coldly as she turned to face him.

"Where is he?" Miss Martian demanded.

"He's safe," was his response.

"M'gann? Is that you?" Beast Boy's voice is heard from the bedroom. "Get me out of here!"

Suddenly, a gun is pointed near the martian's face.

"Shh," the man warned. With this, she's forced to be quiet about her presence. "Be quiet, Beast Boy. She's here, and I just want to talk to her," he said before focusing on M'gann. "Now, put your communicator on the desk."

With no way out, she is forced to obey his order as she puts her communicator on the desk.

"Good. Go sit down," the man ordered and she sits to a chair facing his direction as he's seated still holding the gun on his hand. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, I know who you are," was her response.

"You saw the newspaper ad I sent you about a sniper trapping a man named Stu Shepard in a phone booth. In fact, I am that sniper," he told her.

"What do you want from me?" M'gann demanded.

"To understand yourself," he responds coldly to her.

She could understand what this means.

"To begin, do I look like a monster to you?" the man started.

"No," M'gann responds calmly. In fact, judging by his appearance, he really isn't a monster, but she could tell that he is not really a sane man.

"I'm not like you. Five years ago, you used your powers to knock down Superboy, Robin, and Kid Flash when they came to your rescue," he begins his judgment towards her.

"I just didn't want them to see my true self," she said with sadness on her face about this action.

"You tried to erase Superboy's memory of him being upset with you," he criticized.

"I just wanted us to be together again like we were five years ago," she tried to justify this, but she looks sad on this as well.

"You destroyed the mind of your teammate who was on your side this whole time," he also criticized her greatest sin.

"I thought he killed Artemis. That's why I..." she said with tears on her eyes.

"YOU DID ALL THAT FOR YOUR NOT-SO-DEAD FRIEND!" the man went closer to her with anger on his face with his gun pointing closer to her.

"I didn't know! I swear!" Miss Martian pleaded.

The man took a deep breath, noticing that it's out of character from him to lose his cool like that. He hasn't forgotten of how he lost his cool when Stu told him the police has found him, so he made up a tirade that if he were to get arrested, he would take down someone with him. Unknown to Stu, it wasn't Kelly as he told to take down with him, but it was the pizza guy he was talking about. He made sure to kill him before the police went to his location, so that he could escape and avoid getting caught. Nevertheless, he felt bad on committing this murder just to save himself.

He went back to his seat afterwards with his gun still aiming at the martian.

"How could you know all this?" M'gann asked.

The man responds by simply putting down pieces of paper to a small table near them. This made her realized that he must have looked into her records which explains of his knowledge of all the things she did.

"You're a monster," he berated her. "You're a murderer and a thief, and I'm going to hurt you so bad."

"It doesn't have to be this way," she pleaded once again.

"You can't take care of anyone, and you know something? You never will. You're no hero, you're never even one," he stated. "After I came into contact with Beast Boy, I wasn't even mad at you. You only did whatever it takes to win the fight. But the more I heard about the things you did and the danger he was in, our plan changed."

M'gann remained silent on this. As he said 'our', she realized he's talking about Beast Boy.

"M'gann, listen to me," the man added. "I need you to hear this before what happens next. I can take care of him. We can have a family," he noticed she's also quiet on this. "I'll be a better guardian for him than you ever did. He wouldn't be exposed to what he has been with you."

"You're right," she surrendered to his demands. "You're right about me. I'm not a hero, I'm not even one. That's why Beast Boy deserves to be with you more than me."

"I'm glad that it didn't have to be violent. After all, I'm just a human using a gun, and you are now scared to use your psychic powers against someone, including me which I could tell because you haven't been able to put up a fight with me when you got here."

With his judgment passed down to her, he opens the bedroom door to let Beast Boy go free. The green-skinned humanoid rushes to hug her, and this shows that even after all the things she did, he wanted to be with her.

"I don't understand," she said with confusion, but she nevertheless hugged her friend in return.

"Neither will Stu," the man added. "I was just testing you both to see if you're willing to change your ways, and I will do anything to make it happen, even if I have to play mind games with you both. You don't have to thank me; nobody ever does. I just hope your newfound honesty lasts. Because if it doesn't, you'll be hearing from me. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. You can go now. He chose to be with you instead of me, and that's all that matters."

With this kind of closure from the man, Miss Martian and Beast Boy left the hotel with them remembering forever of what happened in that room.


End file.
